Sleepy Paladin's
by FallenQueen2
Summary: The Lions find Paladin's in various states of sleep around the Castle and the one time they managed to herd them together in the same room. Sequel to 'Precious Paladin's'. Part 2 of 'Their Precious Paladin's'


**Sleepy Paladin's**

 **Voltron: Legendary Defenders**

 **The Lions find Paladin's in various states of sleep around the Castle and the one time they managed to herd them together in the same room.**

 **Important Info: using 'her' pronouns for Pidge, the lions can only talk when they are in their full giant forms, not in their smaller forms.**

 **Sequel to 'Precious Paladin's'**

 **Part 2 of 'Their Precious Paladin's'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defenders**

 **Sleepy Paladin's**

 **Keith**

"Again." Keith ordered the training simulator, as it replaced the robotic gladiator with a fresh one. He steadied his Bayard before he launched himself forward with a cry.

Blue was perched atop of a stack of training mats, tail swaying behind her as she watched the Red Paladin training himself vigorously, sweat pouring down his face causing his black hair to stick to his skin. Blue made an upset noise in the back of her throat and dropped down into a pouncing position, her butt raised high into the air and with a decently loud roar she launched herself onto the back of the gladiator bot to throw it off balance so Keith could easily down it.

"What the hell?" Keith wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand as he stared down at Blue who was now sitting on the downed robot looking rather pleased with herself.

"Why aren't you with Lance?" Keith raised an eyebrow. Blue sauntered off of the robot and gripped Keith's pant legs in between her teeth and started to drag him back towards the now toppled training mats.

"Whoa, hey Blue, let me go." Keith protests were cut of by a barely concealed yawn. Blue tugged his leg until Keith got the idea and collapsed in a heap on the pile of mats. He grunted as Blue plopped down next to him and resting her head on his stomach, her yellow eyes looking at him knowingly.

"You're annoying, just like your paladin." Keith grumbled as he yawned again, his need for sleep overwhelming him and the coolness emitting from Blue wasn't helping him.

Blue let out a pleased noise like he just complimented her and nuzzled her muzzle against Keith's chest and he stroked her head lazily.

"You would take that as a compliment." Keith laughed softly before his eyes slid shut and his arm rested on top of Blue's head as he fell asleep. Blue let out a soft purr at her success, he was stubborn just like Red was but Blue always knew just how to deal with stubborn idiots.

 **Lance**

" _HELP! Someone help me!" Lance cried as he pounded on the door of the airlock, desperation filling every word and every move he made._

" _Airlock opening." That dreaded voice called out and the doors of the airlock slid open and Lance scrambled to get a hold onto the wall, his body being sucked backwards by the vacuum of space._

 _"HELP! KEITH! SHIRO! PIDGE! HUNK! CORAN! ALLURA! ANYONE!" Lance screamed as he felt his grip begin to give, he stared in horror as his fingers slid off of the ledge he was holding onto. He felt like he was weightless as he was pulled backwards and all he could see was darkness as his throat began to close up and he felt pain._

"NO!" Lance screamed as he bolted up right in bed, hands going to towards his throat. He blinked slowly and let his body slowly relax seeing that he was sitting in his bed in his room in the Castle that was no longer trying to kill them.

"Damnit." Lance ran his hands down his face taking deep breathes to stave off the lingering fear and panic from his nightmare/memory? He let himself fall backwards onto his bed and his arm dropped off the side of his bed and he let out a sigh as he stared up at the ceiling, not willing to close his eyes just yet. Maybe he was afraid of waking up back where the nightmare ended, or maybe he would be stuck in the cryo tube this time but instead of healing he would be dying. Lance shivered and curled his legs up closer to his chest, feeling his skin radiating coldness. He was always cold ever since he bonded with Blue back on Earth.

Either way Lance was iffy about sleeping again that night, he almost jumped out of his skin when a warm, metal nose bumped against his hand. He sat up quickly and looked down to see Red stared up at him with narrow yellow eyes, tail swaying slightly behind him. 

"Hey Red, whatcha doing here without Keith?" Lance asked as he rubbed behind Red's metal ears. "Mullet bore you to death?"

Red huffed and Lance took that as a laugh, so point in his favor. Red tensed for a moment before Red leapt up onto Lance's bed, legs on either side of Lance's waist so they were face to face.

"Uhh…" Lance remembered what Allura said about Red Lion and how she was temperamental, so he stayed still and tried to appear unthreatening. Lance let out a very manly squeal when a hot metal tongue swiped over his cheek; he stared at Red with wide eyes.

"What? Did you just… Lick me?" Lance sputtered and Red made the same huffing noise as she tilted her head to the side before she licked across Lance's cheek again.

"Yup, you definitely just licked me." Lance said in awe and sputtered again when Red nuzzled his cheek before pressing a paw against Lance's chest. Lance yelped as Red easily pushed him back down onto his bed, before he could protest Red curled up on his chest and stomach, purring soothingly. Lance blinked before he yawned as Red's heat seeped into his own skin, warming him up almost instantly.

"Thanks Red." Lance muttered sleepily.

 **Pidge and Hunk**

"One more minute Green." Pidge muttered distractedly, not looking up from her laptop screen. Her own eyes were getting very heavy and her fingers were starting to cramp up but she was just so close to finishing this last bit of coding.

Suddenly metal teeth closed down around the collar of her shirt and yanked her backwards.

"Wha? HEY!" Pidge flailed, her laptop getting farther and farther away. She twisted in the strong grip and managed to see a flash of bright Yellow and she stared having expecting Green to be the one to drag her away.

"Yellow? What are you doing here? Where's Hunk?" Pidge twisted around trying to get a better view of Yellow Lion, but not seeing her Paladin anywhere.

Yellow let out a small growl and Pidge slumped in Yellow's grip and allowed her self to be dragged out of Green's hanger and towards where the rooms were located. 

"Hey Yellow that was my room back there! Hey!" Pidge pointed out as she struggled against Yellow's hold, but the lion didn't turn around instead she entered another room and Pidge realized that it was Hunk's almost right away. Yellow deposited her small form at the foot of Hunk's bed and purred like she was congratulating herself for bringing back her kill (aka Pidge). Pidge adjusted her lopsided glasses as she covered up a yawn peering up at the bed to see Hunk already fast asleep with Green wrapped around his large shoulders, crooning contently and tail swaying in time with her croons.

Pidge quietly got to her feet rearranging her clothes and tip toed towards the door of Hunk's room only to be stopped by Yellow planting herself in front of the Green Paladin growling low in the back of her throat.

"What do you want from me?" Pidge whispered in a low voice as to not disturb Hunk's slumber. Yellow jerked her head towards the bed and Pidge blinked slowly as she pushed up her glasses. She looked at the bed and back down at Yellow who made a huffing noise before jerking her head back towards the bed.

"Are you serious right now?" Pidge tried to hiss, but it turned into more of a yawn.

"Just come to bed Pidge, she can be stubborn as Keith when she wants to be." Hunk's sleepy voice made Pidge spin around and Yellow to let out a preening noise.

"Are you sure?" Pidge asked in a small voice, suddenly exhausted and nervous about sleeping next to her friend.

"Mhmm, come on." Hunk waved his hand lazily at her, trying not to disturb Green from her perch on his shoulders. He had one eye open and his face was relaxed. Pidge took a calming breath before toeing her shoes off and she slid under the offered covers. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing when Hunk wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to his chest. He made a snuffling noise into her hair and Yellow made a pleased purr as she curled up by Pidge's feet.

"Thanks Hunk." Pidge whispered into the quiet room before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber, not hearing the soft 'anytime Pidge' that Hunk breathed before he returned to his peaceful slumber that Green had lulled him into a few hours prior with her lullaby like crooning.

 **Shiro**

Shiro bit back a yawn, he had stayed up later than this the previous night and he didn't plan on sleeping anytime soon. Black was watching over Shiro from the shelf like headboard, she was resting her head on her paws with an unimpressed look on her muzzle. Her silly Paladin was refusing to sleep and kept grabbing onto his Galra arm with a pained expression. Black mulled over numerous idea's on how to force her Paladin to sleep, but she supposed knocking him out wouldn't be the best thing to do right now. Too bad, it would be much more efficient. Black rose to her feet and dropped off the shelf and padded over to where Shiro was slumped down against the wall beside his bed. She nudged his knees with her head and let out a purr when his metal hand rubbed behind her metal ears.

"Hey Black, sorry if I'm interrupting your sleep. I should go to the training deck or something…" Shiro said in a quiet voice as he looked down at his Lion, eyes glazed over, not really seeing Black. His body was slowly shutting down; trying to force him to sleep but Shiro was nothing if not stubborn (he was worse than Keith was when push came to shove).

Black head butted Shiro's knees until he lowered them down onto the ground and Black took great pleasure in sitting on them making Shiro wince at her weight. She put her front paws on his chest and stared at him. He stared back for a moment before raising his right eyebrow.

"I take you no training deck tonight?" Shiro sounded amused and Black nodded her head showing Shiro guessed correctly. She nodded her head towards the bed but Shiro shook his head not willing to move onto the softer surface and Black huffed loudly through her nose giving him the best glare she could muster at this ungodly hour, hey even Voltron Lions needed their sleep.

Black suddenly got hit with an idea and moved off of Shiro's legs, surprising the Paladin. Shiro watched as Black sat on her back legs a few inches from the door and let the red metal wings on her back flare up and her tail rose up, glowing blue like she was charging a 'tail lash'. Shiro blinked and warmth filled his chest when he realized what she was doing.

Black was standing guard.

She was standing guard so Shiro could feel safe, so he could sleep easy. Shiro swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat as his emotions welled up. He rubbed at his eyes with his flesh hand and slowly rose to his feet. He knelt next Black and rubbed her head once more.

"Thanks Black." Shiro whispered as he stumbled over to his bed and fell face first down onto the soft mattress. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he passed out, unafraid of what awaited him in his dreams that night, knowing that Black was watching over him.

 **Paladins**

"Coran, have you seen any of the Paladin's around?" Allura asked her advisor and fellow surviving Altean curiously. She had checked the Lion hangers, the kitchen, the med bay, their rooms and the training deck.

"I think I heard them going towards the Lions Den." Coran said after a moment of thought while twisting his impressive mustache.

"Ah of course. Thank you Coran." Allura shook her head, not believing she missed looking there. It was the common room that all the hangers connected to. She waved his concern off and wandered down the hallways until she reached the Lions Den. She entered the room, the doors swishing shut behind her and she covered her mouth to stop her gasp of surprise and then she had to stifle her coo at the sight before her.

Looks like someone had dragged a few mattresses onto the floor in the empty space in front of the U shaped couch that was in the room. Shiro was lying on his back right in the middle, Lance was sprawled out on Shiro's chest while Keith was curled up tight against Shiro's right side, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder while Lance's arm was slung over the Red Paladin's side protectively. Pidge was curled in the embrace of Hunk on the left side of Shiro. Her hand was tangled together with Lance's free hand with Hunk's large one covering both of their hands, while Shiro had his free hand resting on top of Hunk's head gentle.

Curled up on the couch cushions around the peacefully sleeping Paladins were their Lions. Black was lounging along the backrest of the couch, her wings out as she guarded the sleeping Paladin's. Green was curled up in a tight ball, the four Altean mice sleeping together on her metal head. Yellow had her right paw hanging down from the front of the couch, purring contently in her sleep. She couldn't see Blue or Red however and she felt a tinge of worry nag at her. However it faded when a cool touch of metal nudged at her dress covered legs.

She looked down to see Blue looking up at her with what looked like a pleading look, Blue looked at the pile of sleeping Paladin's before looking back at her.

"Oh, no I couldn't." Allura held her hands up understanding what Blue was trying to tell her. Warm metal prodded at the backs of her legs, she peered down to see Red was the one prodding at her with a determined look on her face.

"Okay, I'm going." She giggled, understanding that like their Paladin's the Lions were going to give up on their idea of getting her to join the Paladin pile.

She made her way around the couches, Black watching her movements protectively before she turned her gaze back to the door. Blue whined lowly and nudged her towards the space between Shiro and Pidge. Allura glanced at Lance, Pidge and Hunk's laced hands. Red huffed seemingly annoyed with how long she was taking so she shuffled forward and pushed Lance's arm upwards with her warm nose. Lance made a noise in his sleep but didn't awaken.

Allura crawled under Lance's arm, avoiding hitting Red Lion and she curled up to Shiro's free side and Red let Lance's arm dropped and he sighed in his sleep, turning his head towards Keith in his sleep. Allura bit her lip to stop from giggling when Shiro turned his head to the side and nuzzled her white hair gently.

Blue let out a purr as she leapt up onto a free couch cushion; she kneaded it with her paws before curling up on it. Red surveyed the pile of sleeping teenagers with a pleased look before jumping up onto the cushion beside Blue and rested her head next to the other lion's and settled down to sleep.

Allura smiled as she closed her eyes and slung her arm around Shiro's chest and felt a sense of belonging and home she hadn't truly felt since she had awoken 10,000 years in the future. She had a family again and she couldn't be more happy.


End file.
